Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by wristwithcut
Summary: AU. 4 Kunoichi assigned to 'protect' the country's pop-rock band what will happen? will love bloom? sasusaku, inoshika, nejiten, naruhina


Hi guys! It's me again… whoa! It's been quite a while isn't it? I'm having this new story which popped into my head when I'm watching MTV Asia Aid for the Tsunami incident. And for my other story, "The Return" just wait for the next chapters I'm still thinking the best outcome to it.

Complete Summary: RULE #1: We protect, you pay. No emotions involved. But they say rules are made to be broken. Four full-fledged shinobi ladies are appointed to protect the country's most eligible bachelors, big time company heirs and at the same time a pop-rock band for a price. After "protecting" the ladies should erase the memories. (talk about Men in Black, in which they have to flash this thing to a person to erase the "confidential facts" the person had seen) But could they still do that afterwards? Or will they spare them…for their hearts' sake?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. _'Sighs'_

_Setting: modern world._

* * *

In the Boulevard of Broken Dreams at the downtown part of the city of Konoha in the Country of Fire, where the people seemed to be hopeless about their aspirations stood a restaurant and bar named 'Iruka's haven'. Now Iruka years ago is an aspiring lawyer but sad to say, he didn't pass the board exam so he ended up making a business in which he spend his whole 'unsuccessful' life. He had a very few crews in his haven which only consist of four 21 year-old ladies: Sakura a pink haired, green-eyed, Ino a blonde with blue eyes, Hinata white eyes and a shy girl and Ten-ten with her trademark hairstyle, the buns.

Another normal day…. Nine in the morning…

The four are working their daily tasks which are mopping the floors, cleaning the tables, chairs, windows, sweeping and arranging things. As for Iruka he manages the cashier and Chouji their one-in-a-million cook.

About an hour, customers are coming in and they have to work with extra effort.

"okay ma'am! Will that be the last of your orders?" Sakura politely asked the first customer.

"uhmm… I'll just follow-up if I want dessert, but that's all for now"

"Okay, please wait for 15 minutes" she quickly went to the kitchen to pass the orders to Chouji.

After one hour….

"Hey, Hinata-chan there is somebody looking for you outside" Ino lazily said as she put down the tray she's holding a bit louder.

"Huh? Is something the matter?" Ten-ten asked, Sakura by her side cleaning the table.

"Oh no, Ino-chan it's not that Junpei guy again isn't it?" Hinata said looking a bit annoyed.

"You got that right, don't worry, we got your back if something bad will happen, and we'll do our thing, now hurry! go outside so this will be finished." Ino answered as she gently pushed Hinata to the door.

"C'mon, let's follow her… ya'll all knew what happened last week right?" Sakura put the rug in the counter where Iruka seemed too busy with the receipts.

"Yeah, we all knew that! But let's ask our _dear_ boss first he might scold us again and maybe he'll fire us… this is the third time you know" Ten-ten pointed out to her friends.

"hmm… you have a point there, well let's get this asking done!" Ino said and Sakura went to Iruka to do all the talking.

"hey, Mr. Iruka… may I have a word with you?" Sakura asked with her smile that nobody resists.

"huh? Oh… okay." he looked up from his 'busy' work and faced his employee.

"you know who is Junpei right boss?"

"Oh, the guy with that pony-tailed black hair and oh-so-charming face that visits Hinata weekly?"

"yeah! That's him! Well, he's visiting Hinata today again and we, her three best friends had decided that we should follow her behind because he might do some… you know… bad things again to Hinata just like what he did last week… so would you allow us? It's just for a while you know and besides our customers are busy with their own businesses.

"umm… my memory recalls that YOU Ms. Haruno Sakura had thrown chairs to that Junpei guy for no reason at all and broke plates and drinking glasses! And now you want to do it again? I had already decreased that to your salary and you want to minus some more? Are you out of your mind?"

"hey! First of all the reason I did that to that bastard is because he tried to HUG Hinata! And I'm sure there is something left in my salary right?"

"yes, there is… I think only the half of it."

"what? Well okay… that's fine with me so do you agree if we follow her again?"

"umm… let me think about it for a second" he turned around and Ino and Ten-ten were now beside Sakura.

"NO!" he faced them again.

"please Mr. Iruka sir?" they pleaded their hands clasped together and giving him puppy eyes.

"oh.. alright… now get out of here before I changed my mind"

so they followed Hinata outside and they hid their selves behind the bushes. Hinata on the other hand was looking uneasy her face facing the ground and in front of her was Junpei towering her small frame.

"umm… Junpei-san y-you know w-we had just met and w-why don't we become f-friends f-first?"

"Hinata, I'm really sorry for what I had done last week I just got carried away and I promise I won't do that again."

In the bushes…

"got carried away? OH! For the love of peace can't he just think of any other excuse? That was so lame!" Ino said to the two.

"hell yeah! I really want to kick that guy in the face right now!" inner Sakura seemed to boost her anger.

"patience guys… Mr. Iruka is watching us from the inside you know" Ten-ten said looking at Iruka inside.

Back to Hinata and Junpei

"It's all r-right but I r-really want for u-us to become g-good friends… to k-know e-each other's personality… and everything e-else"

"yeah, but that's too long! I can't wait Hinata! Just let me be your boyfriend!" he said and he gripped Hinata's wrist tightly.

"ow… Junpei-san.. it h-hurts please l-let go"

"I won't till you say yes"

"No! No! No! is that hard to understand!" here, hinata burst out ( go Hinata.. yeah!)

"then… we'll do it the hard way…" he let go of Hinata's wrist but this time, he gripped her shoulders tightly and little by little his face was coming closer to Hinata. He's about to give her a kiss when…

"you bastard! Get your dirty hands away from Hinata-chan!" Inner Sakura took over and landed an upper cat to Junpei's face.

"ouch! Why you little…" he's about to attack Sakura but Ten-ten caught his fist, twist it until it cracked. Ino kicked him hard on the stomach which caused him to lie flat on the ground.

"now, get your ass away from here and don't you dare do that again to our best friend got it!" Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

"you're just lucky today but next time… You'll be sorry!" and he ran clutching his stomach.

"are you all right Hinata-chan?" Ten-ten asked.

"yeah… Thank you guys for helping me again… If you guys didn't come I'll be having my first kiss with the guy that I didn't like."

"that's what friends are for right?" Ino said.

"HARUNO SAKURA! What had you done this time eh?" Iruka ran outside facing the group.

"well, you're not going to believe it but I didn't broke something!" she said full of confidence.

"Oh yeah? Well take a look at the flower pots and vases near the bushes!"

Sakura did what her boss told him to. When she was in the bushes her eyes widened and she came back to Iruka.

"ehehehe… well, I didn't felt I broke those…" she said scratching the back of his head.

"sure you don't because when you're angry your breaking things that in your way… but heck, what's done is done… I'll just deduct it to your salary which leaves you only the one-fourth of your total salary."

"what? That's too much! But-"

"no buts! It's my decision and that's final!" he stormed back to the restaurant and Sakura with her shoulders heavy head down sat to the nearby chair her friends following behind.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan if it wasn't for me, none of this should happen…" Hinata apologized.

"nah…It's all right, just lend me some money guys okay? I'll pay you back… It's for my share at our apartment we're staying."

"okay! We will! But don't pay us back… we know your financial state right now" Ino said. Hinata and Ten-ten just nodded.

"Thanks guys… you know I really wonder why is this happening to me… to us, you know we deserve a better job what I mean is our real job… this restaurant thing is just part time right? I wonder when we will be going back to our real job… don't you think?"

"yeah… you know being a crew is beginning to suck just right now… I want some kicking and all that stuff… just like the old days… guarding VIP's and stuff!" Ten-ten agreed to Sakura as she reminisce their past job.

"I wonder when Anko will contact us for the new mission…hmmm…." Ino wondered as she let her fingers touch her chin to emphasize the thinking.

"hey guys… look who's here!" Hinata excitedly poked her friends.

"who?" the three said in unison.

"ME! Don't you remember me anymore! Oh… how I miss you!" a familiar voice said from behind.

"ANKO! Hi! We're just talking here about our 'guarding' job and when you will give us a call!" Sakura said they let Anko sat down and Ino brought some drinks for them.

"well, I bet you guys will gon' like my news for you… you know Hatake Kakashi right?"

"oh? Is that the silver-haired manager of the pop-rock band Shuriken and your crush too?" Ino teased Anko while all of them giggled a bit.

"uh-huh yes.. he is… so he personally contacted me yesterday and he said that his band will be having one week tour and concert and everything else here in the city of Konoha and… he said that he wants a security actually, a total security for his band and that means that the four of you will be having your old job again! Isn't it great?"

A moment of silence passed them as the four begun to understand what Anko had said.

"REALLY! That's great! We'll be guarding again after who knows how long! And it's the band Sharingan! Do you guys know how cool they were?" Ino said imagining the band.

"that's… AMAZING! But how did he know about our 'business' huh?" Ten-ten asked out of the blue.

"he said that he had heard us from a friend and told him that you're really good in guarding very important people because of your 'ninja' skills."

"so… how much are we talking here? I'm kinda short of money right now." Sakura asked.

"the deal isn't final yet but it will be tonight. We'll be talking agreements our rules and his' rules, he'll meet us here at this restaurant."

"oh… okay… we better inform Mr. Iruka about our visitor tonight." Hinata said after chatting with Ino about the most popular band of the country namely the Shuriken.

"yeah, and this time I better do the talking." Ino volunteered at which Sakura nodded in agreement.

* * *

A silver-haired man with a mask is walking to the tiled floors of a tall building named Sharingan records. He had just finished calling Anko to tell her that her 'nins' will be guarding his band. All arrangements for next week's tour are done only the meeting with Anko's 'nins' and the agreement of his band, Shuriken.

'_I hope they'll agree with this tour… this is all of a sudden and Konoha is a peculiar place for them especially the downtown part… oh well, their biggest fan girls are there so…' _He thought as he opened the music room. As he expected the band members are doing their own businesses.

Sasuke, the band's vocalist is busy writing his song with his acoustic guitar he can play the electric too. Naruto, their drummer and sometimes plays the 'box' (a/n: is that what you call it?) and does second voices too. Neji, talks to the phone amd Shikamaru… just takes a nap.

"Yo! Hey guys, listen up!" Kakashi said clapping his hands together to call their attention and after that, the four stopped their 'businesses'. "I, your manager had came up with this idea that next week, you'll be having a tour!"

"okay… so where's our gig?" Naruto asked looking a bit excited.

Kakashi heaved a deep sigh before he answered their questioning looks.

"to the city of KONOHA! And your first stop is the downtown part named Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

"hmm… unfamiliar… ne Sasuke bastard, have you heard of it?" Naruto asked their vocalist.

"of course not, you idiot… although it sounds strange, it's kinda challenging…I'll go." Sasuke spoke up.

"So… was that a yes?"

"uh…okay…I'll go too…" Neji simply answered and dialed the phone number of his flavor of the week err I mean girlfriend.

"well, you leave me no choice so I'll go" Shikamaru said then yawned.

"That's great then! How I really like my job! And by the way, I have hired bodyguards enough for you guys."

"Make sure that those 'bodyguards' will do their jobs well and will really protect us from those crazy fan girls who tried to do crazy things last time.." Sasuke said looking annoyed.

Now, this band doesn't hate fans but you know, their crazy fan girls. So crazy that they're annoying the hell out of them the last time was a group of their fan girls successfully removed the tires of their tour van so that they'll be staying overnight at their place and when they're in their respective rooms, they kept knocking on the door until the following day so they ended up with no sleep.

"Actually, I hired two groups of bodyguards… one is for the fan girls which consists of ten big men, the other is for your lives' protection which consists of four people." _'Better not tell them that they are ladies… they might back-out'_.

"what? You did that? Hey, Mayi wait a sec…" he said to the other line. "We can take care of our lives! After all, we're shinobis too." Neji said disliking the thought of some one following him everywhere he goes then, talks again to the other line.

"You're right about that but the problem is, you're not doing any training this past few moths because of your career and it'll be difficult for the four of you to guard yourselves while singing and signing contracts."

"I agree. But just make sure that those 'guardians' you hired will not follow us everywhere we go… that'll be too troublesome." The genius said then yawned.

"And one more thing Kakashi, are you really sure they will do their jobs well? I mean they're only four and we might do the 'protecting' ourselves because they're not enough." Naruto said.

"Just wait for the following week and you'll see whose gonna be protecting you for seven days" He grinned but they didn't see it because of his mask. "I'm going to finish our deal tonight at the Boulevard of Broken Dreams wanna come with me?"

"No, we won't" they said in unison knowing they have businesses more important than meeting their 'bodyguards'.

"Is it necessary? Usually, your assistant is doing that and now, you'll do it personally. It seems dangerous or something… is there any threats to our lives?" Sasuke joked as he smirked.

"Yes, it is necessary and I'm meeting an old friend of mine who happen to be there too." _'and with that threat that Orochimaru sent me… It is dangerous for all of you…' _

* * *

Okay! That's it for now! Please review okay?

Hell yeah!

Sasusaku rocks…


End file.
